A New Life with a New Love
by Emily Rush
Summary: Emi moves to La Push with her abusive mother. She finds a friend in jacob Black. Does he imprint? Do their feelings grow? When she finds her fathers hidden will how will her life change? What will she inherit? JB/OC Sexual, Violence/suicide, Language!
1. New Friends

AN" I don't own twilight or any of its characters. I also don't own Blood and Chocolate. (which is great movie btw. lol) This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it.

New Friends

"Mom. What the fuck? I can't believe you made us move to the hell hole town in the middle of butt fuck nowhere." My sister, Cadence, was droning on and on about how her life was ruined. She was a senior and mom made us move yet again.

With my mom every time a guy would break her heart she would move us. I've lived in 12 different states and 26 different houses since I was 3.

Here's a little bit about me. My name is Emily Ann Davies. I'm 16 years old. I have 2 sisters. 1 is Cadence Marie, who is 17; the other is Riley Faith who is 10. I have 1 brother, Tucker Leighton, who is 2. My father died in a horrific car accident when I was 4, that's when my mom became a whore. I look exactly like my father, which I am very thankful. I have slightly tanned skin, with auburn hair, forest green eyes, a curly body, with curves only in the right places. I was lucky I guess.

Anyways, so this time we moved to a place called La Push. I was just glad it was the middle of the summer so I wouldn't have to deal with the whole transferring schools and having everyone stare at me. I walked up the stairs of my new house and went into my new room. I unpacked my clothes and my books and set them all out nicely once I was done with that I put all the rest of my boxes in the closet. I didn't expect to be here for very long. I got used to just taking stuff out of my boxes just when I needed it. After I was done I crossed the hall to Tucker's room. Down stairs I could hear my mother flirting with the pizza guy. "Great here she goes again. We'll probably be leaving again in another 3 weeks." I thought. I went about unpacking Tuckers essentials. Once I was done with that I decided to take Tucker to the beach.

Tucker was playing with his cars in the living room when I found him. I sat down next to him. He grinned at me and immediately dropped his cars and reached his arms out to me. I smiled back at him and pulled him into my lap.

"Hey Tuck, you want Emi to take to see the beach" I cooed to him.

He nodded at me with a big smile on his face. I stood up with him in my arms and started for the door.

"And where do you think you're going young lady? " My mom, Janette, said from the landing of the stairs.

"I'm taking your son down to the beach to play for a little bit." I spat back.

"EWWWWW!" she cried, "He'll get all sandy and gross."

"Like it even matters, I'll be the one to give him a bath when we get home. I'm pretty sure I'm more of a mother to him than you are." I was furious now, but I knew what was coming next wasn't going to be good.

"You ungrateful little bitch. How dare you talk to your mother like that." with that she slapped me across the face. It hurt but I didn't sway.

I left the house, slamming the door behind me with little Tucker still in my arms. I looked down at him; he looked on the edge of tears. He reached up and touched his warm little hand to my face. I smiled at him.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm ok. Your Emi will be ok. Just as always." I reassured him.

With that he hugged me tightly. I couldn't believe how much he could comprehend. He truly was an amazing kid.

By the time I got done with all my musings we were at the beach. It was a fairly nice day out, but the clouds on the horizon looked like a storm. I decided to have fun while it was still nice out. I looked around the beach; there was a large group of people gathered around a huge bonfire. There were some boys playing football near there, none of them were wearing shirts. Even for summertime I wouldn't dare go around dressed like that.

By this time Tucker was getting fussy in my arms, so I let him down. I took off his shoes and sock and told him not go in to far. He nodded and took off towards the surf. I watched him for awhile. Then I gazed up at the sky and just stared off, enjoying the peace. After a few minutes I heard tucker giggle and saw him running toward the large group of people. I took off after him. I was hoping that I would get to him before he got to them but that didn't happen. He got a pretty good head start. He ran straight for the guy with the football. The guys stopped when they noticed Tuck. Tucker ran right up to the one with the ball and reached out to him. The man looked at him, then looked up at me then back at Tuck. He kneeled down and said something to Tuck. Tuck grabbed the guys hand and pulled him towards me. I blushed when I noticed everyone in the group was staring at me. Once they were to me, Tucker reached his arms out and I swept him up in my arms.

"Emi, man waned me to show to you so I could play fooball!" Tucker tried to say to me.

"Is that so?" I questioned. He nodded to me.

"I'm Jake." The man Tucker brought over said as he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Emily, or Emi." I took his hand and shook it. It was incredibly warm. "This little man's name is Tucker. I'm sorry he ruined your game he has a tendency to go after the things he wants."

"No, it's totally cool. We don't mind. We don't really meet new people very often, so its nice to see some new faces." Jake said warmly. At that moment I looked into his eyes and felt nothing but unconditional love. It was scary at first, but then I liked it. It was a nice change.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude. Let me introduce you to my friends." Jake said.

He led me over to the bonfire where everyone was gathered around.

"This is Sam and his Fiancée Emily, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Quil and Little Claire and Paul and my sister Rachel. Then we have Seth, Collin, Brady, and Embry. Oh and that's Leah. Also over there is My dad Billy, Sue, who is Seth and Leah's mom, and that is our chief, Chief Ateara." Jake introduced. I nodded and smiled in turn.

"Oh you must stay for the stories. You can learn a little something about the town you moved into." The woman named Emily insisted. I smiled.

"Alright, let me just call home and tell my mother." I said politely. I thought it would be smart to keep Tucker out of the house for as long as possible.

I stepped a side and called the house.

Ring ring ring ring

Someone answer.

Hello.

Hey mom.

Ugh what do you want child?

I met some people at the beach. They're like Tribal chiefs or something. They want me to stay and hang out.

Whatever. You're going to stay no matter what I say.

Well I just thought you might want to know where I am so if I don't come home…

Yeah whatever, are you done talking yet? My ex is one the other line and we're trying to work things out.

Yeah fine whatever, bye.

With that I hung up. I went back over to the fire and sat down in between Jake and Emily. Tucker had wandered over to Billy and was sitting on his lap.

"So where are you from Emi?" Sue asked.

"Do want to know where I'm from originally or where I moved from this last time?" I questioned.

"Both?" Sue said.

"Well originally I lived with my dad's side of the family in Greece. Then this time we moved from Louisiana."

"Oh. It sounds like you move around a lot."

I just nodded.

"I had a friend who transferred schools 3 times in one year. It was really hard on her." Leah interjected.

"The most I've transferred was 6 times in one year. I've never gone to any school for an entire year." I said with a sigh.

I heard people gasp around me.

"But enough about me, I want to hear some of these stories."

With that they started to tell the story of the Quileute tribe.

After a few hours everyone started to disperse. That's when the rain started. Jake offered to take me and Tucker home; he just had to drop off his dad first. I agreed and got in the truck with them.

"So did you enjoy those stories?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, they're a lot different than the stories my dad used to tell me when I was a kid." I replied.

"Well lets here a little about these stories." Billy provoked.

"Ok well in Romania, there was this pack. Some say it still exists today and no one knows how the pack came to be. But every year in the summer during a full moon they would lure a human away for "the hunt". The leader would start the hunt by telling the human that somewhere out in the woods is a river, if they could cross that river they would keep their life. With that he would let the human go. After five minutes they would chase after them. The pack leader and his mate would go first and only after they change was everyone else allowed to change. Usually they would catch the human; they wouldn't ever kill them though. Who ever got to the human first got the privilege to go through the bloodletting ceremony. This is just a fancy way to say turning. They would turn the human into one of them." I sighed, "This is only one of the stories he told me."

By this time we were sitting in front of their house.

"Please tell me another one before I go. I do so enjoy listening to new legends." Billy begged.

"Ok. There is another I can think of about a wolf and a human. She was the heiress to the pack. She was supposed to become the pack leader's mate. But she refused and refused. He still persisted. She felt it was wrong because he had been her aunts' mate as well as her cousin's mate. But they persisted and tried to convince her that she was the one in the prophecies. That she would be the one to lead them into the new age. She still refused. One day she was prowling through the city and met a man. This man intrigued her. They ended up falling in love. This was not good and her family would not be happy about this. They hid their relationship. "

"One day the Pack leader found out. He held the man prisoner till the next full moon. He went through ceremony of "the hunt" and let him take off through the woods. The pack leader locked the wolf girl in a car but she outsmarted the guards and she took off after everyone. She made it to her human just as the pack leader found him. He had crossed the river. However the pack leader had no intentions of keeping his word. He went to attack the man but the wolf girl took down the leader of the pack and killed him. With that she became the pack leader."

"Unfortunately much of her new found pack was very unhappy of the death of their former leader and went after her and the man. The wolf girl and the man fled Romania. Some say she went to Greece and started a family down there. Some even go as far as saying that there is still an heir to the pack thrown still alive today. However no one really knows for sure."

"That was a wonderful Legend. I enjoyed listening to it. Thank you for sharing it with me. You have a nice night now." Billy said with a grand smile.

"Let me just get him inside and I'll be right back out to get you home." Jake said.

I just nodded and smiled. In a matter of minutes Jake was back in the truck driving me home.

"Those were amazing stories. Your dad must be a pretty cool guy if he tells you awesome stories like that." Jake said.

"My dad died when I was 4. And I know you're gonna say sorry for bringing him up but it's ok I don't mind talking about him. He was a great thing in my life, probably one of the only good things I ever had. So it's ok. And I don't really remember him actually telling me these stories, but when I was little her wrote them all down for me in a book and gave it to me the night before he died, along with a picture of him sitting on a stump petting a wolf. The last things he said to me were "This book contains many secrets. Let it guide you. Let it help you along in life." I'm not exactly sure what that means but I keep the book near me at all times." I giggled.

"Wow. That's really cool. Your dad must have been quite a guy." Jake smiled.

I nodded. Just then we pulled up at the house, Tucker asleep in my arms. I made to get out and run for the door when Jake said "Can I see you again. I just had a really great time with you tonight and I would really like to do it again."

I smiled and nodded. I wrote my number down on a piece of paper and handed it to him before getting out and rushing to the door. I put Tucker down for the night, and then made my way to my bed.

Once there i thought about my new friends. I was scared about making them because i would probably have to move again in like 3 months. But secretly I had hopes that maybe one of them would take me in so I could stay here forever.

That night I dreamed about Jake and the werewolves of my father's stories.

* * *

AN: I'm not one hundred percent sure i'm going to continue this story much further than this unless you like it. so please rate and review. This is my first fanfic so help is appreciated, thank you!!!!!! I love you all!!!!


	2. Beat

AN: I do not own twilight or blood and chocolate.

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke to my phone buzzing on my night stand. I picked up my phone. I had 9 new text messages. I looked through my messages.

_**Good Morning.**_

_**-Jake**_

_**Are you up yet?**_

_**-Jake**_

_**I'm sorry you're probably still sleeping.**_

_**-Jake**_

_**Are you up now?**_

_**-Jake**_

_**Are you awake now?**_

_**-Jake**_

_**Obviously you're still sleeping. I'm sure you will text me when you wake up.**_

_**-Jake**_

_**Rise and shine sleepy head.**_

_**-Jake**_

_**Man can you sleep. I must have really worn you out yesterday. Lol**_

_**-Jake**_

_**I'm sorry I keep bothering you. I'm just excited about taking you out and showing you around.**_

_**-Jake**_

I laughed and texted him back as I walked down stairs to get some breakfast, by now though it was almost lunch. I laughed to myself.

_**Lol Yeah I'm up now. I'm glad you're excited to show me around. **_

_**How about we meet up at about 1:30?**_

_**3 Emi**_

_**Ok. Do you want to meet me somewhere or do you want me to pick you up?**_

_**-Jake**_

_**Pick me up at the little park over here by my house.**_

_**3 Emi**_

_**Ok… can't wait to see you!**_

_**-Jake**_

_**Lol. I'll see you then. I'm gonna go get ready now. TTFN.**_

_**3 Emi**_

With that I closed my phone.

When I entered the kitchen all I could smell was alcohol. Janette, my mother, had been drinking all night again. She looked like she had a massive hang over. I went to the fridge and got out the fixings for a sandwich and proceeded to make it. I sat down at the table across from Janette, when Cadence walked through the kitchen holding Tucker.

"Hey thanks for feeding Tuck this morning Cay." I said

"No problem. You must have had one hell of a night to sleep like that." she smiled back at me.

"Yeah, something like that." I giggled. "Hey do you mind watching him today? I'm gonna go look around the town, see where everything is and stuff."

"Yeah sure." She waved me off from the counter. Sometimes my sister could be a complete bitch and complain all the time like the drama queen she is. Then there were times when she was like this, when she was really nice and we got along. Cadence and I made a silent alliance with one another that we would try to stick by each other and hold what little of a family we had left together.

"What the fuck Emily Ann?" Mom started shouting. "What you don't think I'm a good enough parent to take care of my own son?"

"No." My sister pleaded at me with her eyes to not get in a fight with our mother again but I was so tired of all the shit she put us through. I gave her a look that told her to get Tucker out of the room. She did.

"No mom, I don't think you're a good enough parent to take care of your FAMILY! All you ever do is drink and smoke and have sex. That's how half this family was made you know, by your stupid ass sleeping around. "

"You're such an ungrateful little bitch. You wouldn't even know a family if you were living in one. Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're the reason I smoke and drink and have sex all the time. I can't handle your attitude." Janette said as she stood up from her chair.

"Oh yeah real mature Janette, playin' the blame game." I retorted.

That's when she started hitting me. I thought she was just going to hit me once like she usually did but she just kept going. Janette was a pretty strong woman and took me down. She kept hitting me until finally Cadence came in and pulled her off me. I assumed she took her up to her room. I lay there going in and out of blackness. When Cadence came back she started crying. She told me something about a hospital. She left to go call 911. She came back again in a frenzy I didn't hear what she was saying. I felt her start touching my hips feeling for my cell. I screamed out in pain. I hadn't realized until then how much pain I was really in. She pulled the phone from my pocket. I grabbed her had to stop her from dialing. My brain must not have been functioning right because what I said next wouldn't really make any logical sense once I regained my thought process.

"Call Jacob first." With that everything went dark.

Cadence's POV

"Call Jacob first." With that she passout.

I followed her request and called him first. I had no idea why I was but I still did.

RING RING RING

Dammit pick up

RING RING

Hello?

Is this Jacob?

Yes? Is it you Emi?

No its her sister Cadence.

Ummm…. Hi?

Yeah yeah…. I need your help. Emi's been hurt and she's passed out on our kitchen floor. She told me to call you first so I did.

Ok I'll be there in I few.

With that he hung up. I then called 911. I lied to them about my mother beating her up. I told them she came home this morning like this. I decided it was her that needs to do the explaining when she woke up. The dispatch lady said that help was on the way and she would stay on the line with me until help arrived. That's when the phone went dead.

All of a sudden a very tall, very tan man walked through the door followed by a couple of other guys.

"You must be Jacob?" I asked

"Uh, yeah, these are my friends. What exactly happened?"

"Um, you'll have to ask her when she wakes up."

He looked so flustered, like he didn't know what he should be doing. He went outside and his friends followed him out. I went to the sink and got some paper towels wet. As I was standing there I looked out the window and saw them standing in a group. They looked like they were arguing about something. They looked scary this way. I didn't want to be in their war path that was for sure.

I went back to my sister and laid the wet paper towel on her forehead. Just as I was about to get up and get the towel wet again they came back in the door.

"We can hear the sirens, the medics are almost here." One of his friends stated.

I nodded to him and refreshed the towel.

"I'm Embry by the way."He said.

I looked up at him. He looked deep into my eyes and it was as if the entire world became centered on him. It felt so strange. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I would definitely have to get to know him better.

Just then the paramedics came bursting through the door. They got Emi all situated on the stretcher with a breathing mask on. I went to go leave with them when Riley grabbed my arm.

"Who's gonna take care of me and Tucker?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I'll go with her, you stay here with them. I'll call you when I find out something." Jake offered.

"All our phones are down. " I mumbled on the verge of tears myself.

"Ok I'll leave Embry here and call him and fill you in on what happens that way."

I smiled and nodded, as he ran to get in the ambulance. As they drove away my body was racked with sobs. I started to fall. But warm arms embraced me and pulled me over to the couch. I leaned into Embry and cried into his chest. He just sat there and held me until I slowly calmed down. It felt like forever but I finally stopped crying and looked up at Embry. He wiped up the few stray tears left on my cheeks and gave me a small smile. I gave him a weak smile back.

A few moments later Janette came down the stairs. She was wearing a bright red leather skirt that barely covered her ass, a black halter shirt that showed her stomach and way too much cleavage, and a pair of black stiletto thigh high boots. To top off her look she was wearing way to much eyeliner, blush red enough to look hooker-ish and lipstick red enough to look like blood.

"Where are you going?" I spat.

"Out." She replied.

"I can't believe you're gonna go out with your daughter is on her way to the hospital."

"Whatever I don't really care what happens to her."

My mouth dropped open at what she said. I couldn't believe she just said that. Then she adjusted herself in the mirror by the door and walked out. I started to cry again.

About an hour later, after Embry rocked me and calmed me down again, I tried to tell him what happened between Emi and Janette. It was a strange feeling but I really felt like I could trust him with anything, my life even.

Jacob's POV

Why does the bad shit always happen to me? First Bella, now this. I mean yeah, I barely knew the girl but I imprinted on her. All thoughts of Bella gone forever. i felt like a completely new person and I liked it.

The medics loaded Emi up in the ambulance. They weren't in too big of a rush to get her to the hospital. They said she would have some major bruising and possibly a concussion and a couple of broken ribs but nothing life threatening.

About the time I started to relax, was about the time everything started to go wrong. The machine hooked into Emi's arm started beeping and the medics started to rush around the back of the ambulance trying to figure out what went wrong.

They said something about her body rejecting the morphine and she was having an allergic reaction. All I knew for sure was that she wasn't breathing. I could hear her heart beat getting faster and faster. The next thing I knew we were at the hospital on the way to the emergency room. One of the nurses asked me who I was and I told her. She asked if I was in any relation to her and I said no. they she said I couldn't go with her if I wasn't related. Just as she said that Emi sat straight up on the gurney she had been transferred to and Screamed. She started looking around frantically calling my name.

The nurse sighed in defeat as I walked over to her.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm here. Your Jake's here." I cooed to her. She took my hand and held it to her face and mumbled "my Jake" over and over again. They took her into a room. I walked with her, seeing as how she wouldn't let go of my hand. It's like I was the only thing holding her to this world. I didn't mind. The nurses scurried about doing this and that and she fell asleep. A few seconds later Dr. Carlisle Cullen walked through the door. I wasn't surprised to see him though.

"Hi Jacob, how have you been?" doc said trying to make small talk as he started assessing Emi's damaged body.

"Miserable till I met her."

"I see you've imprinted on this girl. Can you tell me a little bit about her?"

I thought for a moment and realized I didn't really know much about her I had only met her yesterday.

"Ummm….. Her name is Emily Ann Davies, She just moved here yesterday. She's living with her mom, 2 sisters and a baby brother over in La Push. Other than that I can't really tell you much. I met her yesterday."

"I see. Can you tell me why her mother isn't here with her? The doc asked.

I shook my head.

"I can." Emi said, with a pained expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how terribly rude of me, I didn't realize you were awake. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, your attending physician." He said it with so much poise.

"As Jake here has already said I'm Emily Ann Davies and the reason why my mother is not here is because she's the one who did this to me." I was shocked at what she said.

"Are you sure she was the one who did this?" Carlisle asked. I got irritated because he wasn't believing her. "I only asked because she could go to jail for this."

"This is the first time she has done this to me and I'm the only one she ever hits." Emi said shyly. "I don't want her to go to jail but I do want to get myself out of there for my own safety."

Carlisle and I both nodded in agreement.

"I don't know where to go or who to turn to. I don't know anyone here." she looked as though she was about to cry.

I pulled her into a hug and said," My friends and I consider you part of our family already hon. We will all take you in."

She beamed up at me and my heart melted. Carlisle smiled at her.

"Well it doesn't look like you have any broken bones, just some bad bruising and a slight concussion, nothing to worry about. We'll keep you here for a couple more hours to make sure all the morphine gets out of your system then we'll send you on your way." Carlisle stated.

"Thank you Doc." Emi replied.

As he said two hours later we were on our way back to the rez. I had Quil come get us from the hospital. We were now on our way to Emily and Sam's to figure everything out.

* * *

AN: thanks for reading another chapter of my story, I will try to update soon but no promises. Lol. Hope everyone is having a good new year. Rate and review please. I could use all the help I can get.


	3. Inheritance

AN: I do not own twilight or blood and chocolate.

* * *

Jake's POV.

Emily and Sam had too much on their plate, as they had Emily's neice and nephew staying at the house so for the next week she stayed at the Cullen's house. Carlisle told her family that it would be best for her to stay with him for constant care for the week, but unfortunately to day she was going back to her house. I was really worried about her. She was putting on a strong face, but inside I knew she was scared as hell.

Emi's POV

I was getting to go back home. I was excited to see my sisters and my brother. They were probably going through hell and back with my mother.

I finally arrived home and there were a couple of cars in the driveway. I told Jacob goodbye and that I would call him in a couple of hours and I turned and I walked inside. There were a bunch of guys dancing around the house with my mother. I couldn't believe she would do this. When I slammed the door shut everyone stopped and liked at me. They all smiled and Janette walked out from in between all of them.

"Oh look the prodigal sun returns." She spat.

"What are you doing? And where are Cadence, Riley and Tucker?"

"Hell if I know, now come give mommy a hug." She said walking towards me.

Just then I heard a scream from upstairs. I pushed past my mom and ran up the stairs to my sister's room. I busted through the door and there she was lying on the bed with some guy on top of her. She wasn't wearing anything but a bra and panties. She was balling her eyes out. I shot the man a death glare. He just smiled back. That's when my mom came up behind me and hugged me. I turned around to face her.

"Do you see what one of your boyfriends is trying to do to your daughter?" I glared at her.

"He's just having some fun with her that's all."

"Fun she doesn't want to have! For fucks sake Janette, he's trying to rape my sister."

At that moment I heard the front door open and someone yell that the party was over and they all needed to go home. There was some shuffling and then there were a bunch of heavy feet on the stairs.

Janette turned to see all the Quileute guys and Leah standing at the landing of the stairs. Her eyes glazed over with lust at the sight of them all. They just stared at her with disgust. She walked right up to Sam and ran her hand over his chest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from him with a very pissed off look.

I went to my room and went to my closet. There was a little hole in the back of my closet wall that led to a small room. I had found it when we first started unpacking. In there I found Riley and Tucker. I had told Riley that if she ever felt in danger that she was to take Tucker and get to the hole. But she wasn't to tell anyone about it and it was our little secret. I was so happy that she had done as I had said. I told her to come out and everything was alright now. She came out and I took Tucker from her and took her hand in mine. Together we walked out of my door. I saw that Jacob and Quil were trying to hold Embry back from the guy that was still sitting on top of my sister. I walked in her room, walked right up to him and said "If you value your life I suggest you leave here before they lose their grip on Embry out there and he rips you apart."

With that the guy scurried down the stairs. Embry came in and took my sister into his arms and held her close. I looked up into Jake's eyes and saw how concerned he looked. I gave him a small smile and walked passed him down the stairs to the living room. They all followed me. I put Tucker in the play pin and sat down next to Riley In the chair. Sam was on the phone with Emily and my mother had her butt planted in the corner of the sofa. A second later Sam came in and sat down in the other chair.

"I called CPS. They're on their way now." Sam said with a sad look on his face. My mind started racing. They were going to split up my family for sure.

"But what about us, no one is gonna want all of us as a whole, especially me and Emi, we're too old to be adopted." Cadence said from Embry's arms as he brought her down the stairs.

"You can't just come in here and take my children away from me." Janette started shouting at Sam. I scoffed at her.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it.

"If you answer that door I will beat the shit outta you again Emily Ann." Janette threatened.

I ignored her and opened the door. There stood a couple of police officers and a woman from CPS. I stepped aside and let them in. we were all sitting in the living room waiting for someone to speak.

"My name is Regina Danvers, I'm from CPS. I'm here to take you all to a foster home and I'm sorry to say but your mom will be going to jail. Not only for abuse but for being an accessory to rape." We all nodded. "Unfortunately, you all will probably end up being split up and probably never see each other again until you're older."

Riley started to cry, so I pulled her into my lap and hugged her tightly. I rocked her back and forth to get her to calm down.

"You stupid bitch. You can't take my children away from me." My mom started yelling at the woman.

"Actually I can. I've heard everything I need to hear to put you away for a long time. All that's left for me to do is to get verification from your children and you are out of here ma'am." The woman spoke with much authority.

"They won't give that to you, will you children." She glared at us all.

We looked from one to another then back to her and said "yes we will!" Janette looked crush. She stood up and glared at the woman. Then she started to go after the woman and the officers put the hand cuffs on her and put her in the car outside.

"Well all I need is you claims and then I will be going. Sam here said that you all will be staying at his house tonight so you won't be alone. I will be back in the morning to get you." She said.

We nodded to her. One by one she took us into the kitchen and we talked to her about what had happened with our mother over the years. When it was my turn she took pictures of some of the bruises and cuts I still had from her. She said that they would be evidence in Janette's case. Once she was done she left. My sisters and I were sitting on the couch holding on to each other, Tucker was in Cadence's arms, and everyone was looking at us. I eventually got tired of all the attention.

"We should probably go get packed up." I said in a flat tone.

"I'll take Tucker and get his things packed for you." Leah had said and everyone looked at her like she grew another head. Sam looked at her with a knowing look.

"I'll help Riley too." Brady said with a small smile. All the Quileutes looked around at each other.

We all went upstairs and started packing. I could hear Jacob downstairs talking to Sam about something. All I heard was, "…imprinted, we can't let them go now." I thought Jacob was being very sweet. I hated to break his heart, leaving like this. I sighed.

I packed up all my clothes in my suit case and put the few things I had taken out of the boxes back in. I picked up the book my father had given me and sat down on the bed with it. I opened to the back of the book where my dad had written, "Let the legends carry you home, my sweet, sweet garou." I smiled and ran my hand over the page. I felt something under the page that was attached to the back of the book.

I went downstairs passed everyone, I didn't even notice them. I got a knife out of the kitchen and carefully lifted the page up, inside was an envelope with my name on it. I sat down and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter to me.

_**My sweet Emily Ann,**_

_**I'm sorry I have not been around you to see you and your sister grow up. I want you to know that I loved you both dearly and I will always be in your hearts. As the blood rushes through my veins as I am writing this, the same blood rushes through you as you're reading this. With that in mind I have a lot of explaining to do. But first I would like to say I'm sorry for leaving you in such incapable hands. When you were young I was always to look after you. Your mother was too much of a free spirit to keep her wrangled in. I tried to act as if I didn't know about her affairs but sometimes it was just so hard to handle. The day you were born I knew I would spend the rest of my life protecting you, until tonight. I unfortunately have to face the consequences of my actions. I love you my Emily Ann.**_

_**To my explaining, I never thought I would see the day that I actually had children and be able to pass my inheritance on to my darlings. You probably won't believe this until the changes start happening, and they may never happen, but in case they do I want you to be prepared. Now enough riddles, you are a loup-garou, a werewolf. You remember the couple in the book I wrote for you my angel? Those were my parents. Soon after they ran away my mother changed my father and they married each other. They had me a couple years later. Now, you need to know that you are only half wolf so I'm not sure to how all this will work and how or when you will change but it will become your responsibility to protect the human race from creatures. Yes my love there are other creatures in this world. Also because you are a new race of werewolf you will need to be on the lookout for other wolves of the old tales.**_

_**Finally, my daughters become women. Now I don't have much time left, I must warn you not to tell anyone of this secret. You must be very careful of how you trust with this secret, I was not and now I am on the run from some very dangerous hunters. I don't want to see this happen to my beauties. The last thing I want you to know before I leave my love is that you are the heir to the pack. Not only that my sweet. You are the heir to the throne of Romania. They have not had a leader in almost 100 years. My sweet, it is not your duty to become the queen, however you may choose this life if you so wish. My mother was the heir to the thrown as am i. Only the wolves can become royalty. If you choose this, you will be asked to change in front of a court and they will deem you worthy. Be careful my child. I don't know where your life will take you. I wish I could see you again one day my love. Tell your sister I am watching out for you always. My sweet Loup-garou, J'adore ma petite Cherie. **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Your Father**_

I started to cry. I turned to the next page; it was my father's will. Not only had we inherited everything he owned, we inherited enough money to be set for life, and not just cadence and I but Riley and Tucker as well. I screamed when I saw the numbers. Everyone came rushing in. I explained what happened and how I found the will in the back of the book. (I left out the part about the letter though. I thought that might be best. No one needed to know about that.)

"Do you know what this means Emi?" cadence said standing up from her chair in the living room.

"What?" I said

"This mean I can buy a house here on the rez, even this one and take you all in. I can adopt you all back in." she started bouncing excitedly.

"There is only one problem though. You're not 18 yet Cay."

"I will be in a month."

I stared at her wide eyed. She was absolutely right. I couldn't believe how well this was all turning out to be.

"Wait what are we gonna do til then?" I asked, always being the pessimist.

We looked around at one another. Just then someone came through the door.

"I will adopt you." A woman's voice said.

* * *

AN: sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't help it they're so much fun. Rate and review please. I really need feedback please. Oh and at the end of the letter there was a little French. Which translates "My sweet Werewolf, I love my little sweetie."


	4. New Life

AN: I do not own twilight or blood and chocolate

* * *

We all turned around to find Emily standing in the doorway. She was just closing her umbrella. Sam got up and walked to over to Emily as she shut the door behind her.

"What? Where would they stay honey?" sam said

"They can stay in our guest rooms. We have two rooms there are only four of them, I'm sure they wont mind sharing for a while." Emikly replied.

"But hon…"

"Don't but hon me. They are staying with us. Once Cadence turns 18 she can find a place to stay and once she gets her feet on the ground she can take in her family if she chooses."

"Em I don't think we have this kinda money."

"Oh you and I both know that's not true, besides this gives us a reason to start the remodel we've been trying to get started."

"Ummm, I hate to interrupt your moment, but we also can help you pay for ys living with you if you really want us." I said timidly

"Oh sweetie, you don't have much money, don't feel obligated…"

"No really Em, I just found my father's will, he left us enough money for us all to be set for life." I interrupted.

Emily came and sat down and discussed the situation and all the options. By the end of the night we had called Mrs. Danvers back told her about the development, packed up our stuff and were moving into Emily's small house. I felt bad about invading her life like this but she insisted.

Over the next couple of weeks Sam and Emily got married, started the remodel on the house, filed the adoption papers, and got us inrolled in school on the rez. Everything seemed to be falling into place. The first couple of weeks Jake was always at the house, but after that he was never home I couldn't figure out why. Every time I saw him I felt complete, when he wasn't there I felt like there was a huge gaping hole in my chest. The next day was cadence's birthday and Emily had put together a small party. That night Emily came in my room and sat on the foot of my bed.

"Hey sweetie." Emily said quietly

"Hey Em, is there something I can help you with?"I said

"Oh no, I just wanted to talk with you."

"Oh…. Ummm…. Ok…"

"Is everything ok hon? You've been kinda down lately."

"Yeah. I'm not really sure what's wrong."

"Does it have anything to do with Jacob?"

I had to admit the woman was intuitive. She would make a great mom when she finally had her own kids. When she asked all I could do was stare at her

"That's what I thought. I can't believe he would do this to you. I'm sorry sweetie for the way he's acting; he has no idea what he's doing….."

Emily, Emily, whoa, what are you talking about? Jake and I aren't even like that. I don't think we ever will be. Besides I don't think I could handle the rejection. I've been hurt to many times."

"Oh I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I just thought that you were 'cause every time someone says his name you seem to perk up and when he's in the room you glow."

"I do?"

"Yeah you do. It's a really nice thing to see too."

"That's sweet Em but I don't think he likes me like that. If he did wouldn't he be around here more often or even have asked me out or something all ready?"

"I think he just doesn't know what he has right in front of him."

I smiled at her shyly.

" I'll leave you alone so you can sleep, you'll need it for the big day tomorrow"

"thanks for the concern thogh Emily. I appreciate it."

She smiled and left.

The next day was great. Cadence finally turned 18 and had a blast at her party. Jacob was there. He finally asked me out on a date. We planned to go to the movies the following weekend, which we did. After the date he gave me the sweetest goodnight kis I could have ever gotten. It was filled with so much emotion It was almost unbareable. Later that week he came over again. Emily had taken everyone out looking for a house. Cadence was really excited. I thonk Emily just wanted a reason to leave me alone with Jake, but I wasn't complaining. We sat and did some homework then decided to watch a couple of movies. Jacob had pulled me under his arm and I cuddled into him.

I just looked up into his eyes and was starting to lean into the kiss when his phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller id.

"hang on I have to take this."

He got up and went into the kitchen. I only heard his side of the conversation.  
"Hey sweetie……. Yeah….. Why?...... is everything ok?....... oh ok…. I be right over….. No I'm on my way now….. I love you Babe."

At that moment my heart broke. My mind started racing. I couldn't believe he was seeing another girl. I mean yeah Jake and I weren't in love but I was hoping we soon would be. At that second my dreams were crushed. All I could do was stare at the TV.

"Hey I got to go. I'm sorry."

And with that he was out the door and gone. I couldn't bare to sit there any longer. As I got up the phone rang. Emily had called to say that they were all going out to dinner and would bring me and Jake food. I agreed then hung up. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't get my heart broke again.

Jacob's POV

I was at Bella's. I just couldn't let go of her. I still loved her. She had put me through so much shit but I still came crawling back. I wasn't sure what she wanted to talk to me about, all she said was she needed me and I was there.

We were sitting in her living room talking about how everything was going in our lives. I had only been there about an hour when my phone rang again. It was Emily. I didn't answer it. it probably wasn't too important, but she called three more times so I finally answered.

"hello Emily."

"Jacob what did you do to emi? Ahe sounded crushed when I was on the phone."

"I didn't do anything. I got a phone call and it was ergent."

"It was from bella, wasn't it. Jacob Black you know that girl wasn't ment to be with you, and you know you've imprinted on Emi."

"So what I still love bella and I'm willing to fight my imprint for her."

"jake if emi is broken when I get home, bella will be the last thin you will be worried about fighting for: I will make you fight for your life and that's a promise."

"Emily I'm sure she's fine. All we were doing when I left was watching a movie, nothing big, relax."

"whatever Jacob, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, I'm making bisquits and gravy."

"Bye Em."

With that I hung up and she was gone. Finally I could get back to bella.

Emi's POV

I just couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my book and a knife from the kitchen and stormed out the door. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do yet. I walked around in the woods clinging to my dad's fairytale book for dear life. After a couple hours I sat down near a tree and started crying. I took out the pen from my pocket and wrote on the last page

_**Emily, thank you for everything.  
Jacob, I hope you find the happiness and love that I couldn't give you.**_

_**Daddy, I'm sorry that this had to be like this. I will see you soon. **_

_**I love you all. You mean a great deal to me. I want you to all know that I did this because my pain was too much to bare. This isn't because of something any of you did. I don't want you blaming yourselves. I will be watching over you all. I love you all with great passion. Let the wolf guide you on your journey. **_

_**Goodbye my loves,**_

_**Emily Ann Davies**_

_**Reine Légitime de la Roumanie***_

I took the knife to my arm in my hand and stared at it. I thought about how I should do this. I decided not to think about it and just do it.

I laid the blade at the bass of my wrist; I drug it up my arm. The pain was excruciating. The blade felt hot against my skin. I looked down to see the blood gushing out of my arm. I had made a huge incision. I could feel my body getting colder as my warm blood spilled out onto the forest floor. My vision became blurred and a fell in and out of consciousness. I could feel the end nearing me. I closed my eyes to embrace it. That's when I felt it. There was someone else with me. I forced my eyes to open, but they wouldn't focus very well.

I saw a dark shape in front of me. The shape ran an extremity, maybe an arm around what I thought to be a head as it slowly got down on one knee. This was the same thing the wolves did in the book. It was the way they greeted their great leaders.

"M'lady? Are you alright? May I lift you and take you to get help?" a rich deep voice said.

I don't remember how I responded but the next thing I knew I was in the arms of some stranger.

"M'lady, I'm aware that you can't go to a hospital, so I'm going to find your scent and follow it back to where you came from." The voice said again.

Jacob's POV

I was still at bella's, my phone had been ringing again and again. It was Emily, she was probably mad about Emi, but I was with bells and that's all I wanted to think about right at that moment. Finally I got annoyed and answered.

"What Emily? I'm kinda busy."

"Jake we can't fine Emi, she took off. We followed her to the border but we can't go any further."

At that moment I felt my heart lurch in pain. I looked at Bella, she looked extremely worried.

"Jake we don't know what else to do. The Cullen's went out of town to go hunt so we can't get their permission."

"Damn the permission, just go get her."

"We're gonna try calling them on the numbers we have b4 we go any further."

"Just do what you have to, to bring her back."

"We are…. Sam just said he needs you here now there is a strange sent coming into town. They seem to be following Emi's scent."

Before she has said another word I was out the door and on my way to Sam's. When I got there everyone was standing in the front yard. There was a man holding onto Emi's almost lifeless body. Sam was in human form trying to talk the man into letting her go so she can get some help, but he was refusing.

"Please, if you just let us have her we can take her to the hospital and get her the proper help she needs." Sam pleaded.

"I can't let you do that. They will kill her if I do." The man said. His voice was think with age but still extremely smooth.

"What? Why?" Sam was getting frustrated. The pack let out a series of growls.

He whispered in her ear something I couldn't understand. I could hear it perfectly fine, but it was in a different language.

"Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à eux avec votre secret, que me ferez-vous ma reine?"*

"Tell them." She whispered.

"I will tell you everything you want to know about me and what is going on, but I need to get her fixed up first. Van I please get some rubbing alcohol, a needle and some fishing line." He was urgent and sounded worried about her.

Sam went in and got all those things. This man proceeded to sew her up. It seems he had an expert hand at what he was doing. Maybe he was a doctor.

"You wouldn't happen to have an i.v. and tube would you? She's lost a lot of blood."

Seth ran inside and got it. Thanks to the cullen's we were thouroughly supplied with medical equipment. The man quickly stuck one end in her arm and the other in his.

"What are you doing? You don't even know if you're the right blood type." Sam yelled and started to move forward on him.

"Trust me, I am and I know what I'm doing."

I hated being in the dark about shit and it was seriously pissing me off. I wanted answers and I wanted them immediately.

* * *

AN: oooo who is this strange guy. He's obviously a wolf from one of her stories, but how did he end up in the states. What does Jacob do? Does he finally forget about Bella? Find out in the next chapter

*"Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à eux avec votre secret, que me ferez-vous ma reine?"

Means: I don't know if I can trust them with your secret, what will you have me do my queen?

*Reine Légitime de la Roumanie

Means: the rightful queen of Romania

Questions, comments let me know. Rate and review.


End file.
